Across the Distance
by Avalon2
Summary: Hitomi is unhappy about how life is until one fateful night she is taken back to where her adventure first began *Complete*
1. The Intended Goodbye

I don't own Escaflowne and it's characters in any way. I'm just a poor beggar and student.  
  
Time: Right after the Great War ended.  
  
I shifted my head against my pillow. It was warm, but hard. Then it clicked; I remembered where I was, what I was doing. I was flying on Escalfowne in its dragon form. I was holding onto Van like always, but this time it seemed different- I was holding on tighter than normal. The change in the direction my hair was blowing indicated that we were landing. But landing where?  
Van set Escaflowne down on a small grassy clearing surrounded by a dark wood. He helped me down.  
"Are we still far away from Fanelia, Van?"  
"No, not far."  
"Then why did we stop?"  
"No reason. I just thought you'd like to stretch your legs a bit."  
It was then that I noticed something different, something missing. It took a bit before it dawned on me.  
"Where's Merle, Van?"  
"She's traveling with Allen on the Crusade back to Fanelia."  
"She let you travel alone? Now that's something I thought I would never see."  
"I did ask her to go with Allen instead of us," Van replied sheepishly. I looked at him surprised, but I smiled. I shivered slightly in the night's cold air, but the cold was soon forgotten when Van quickly held me close to him.   
"I wish this could last forever," he murmured. I pushed far back enough to look into Van's dark, reddish brown eyes.   
"Do you think this could last forever?" I asked. With a sigh he gently let me go and leaned back into the grass, staring up at the Illusionary Moon. I sat down next to him but did not lie down. I didn't have to look at what he was staring at. I knew what that place was like, up close and personal.   
"The stars are exceptionally clear tonight, Hitomi-look." I glanced towards the heavens and saw the silhouette of an earth dragon flying by. Van was right, though; the stars were very bright. I heard movement behind me and found that Van was gently pulling me down next to him. I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat all the while.   
"We'll figure things out as they come," Van stated, interrupting the silence of the woods. "I'm going to help rebuild Fanelia. You can stay and help me if you like. If not, you can go back to your world. No matter what distance, I'll always have you in my heart."   
"You'll be in mine as well. However, there's so much left for me to do on the Illusionary Moon. I'll be back. That's a promise."  
"That's all I need to know."  
I closed my eyes and let myself sink deeper into his presence. I felt sleep come over me, but not before I felt Van tighten his hold.  
  
Ok, this is my first fanfic, so, I'd like to issue the standard apologies and give my sincere thanks for reading this little story I wrote. Please send any comments. I'd appreciate them very much.  



	2. Across the Distance 1

I don't own Escaflowne or its characters. Please don't sue, I don't think you can get much for a stone these days.

_Hitomi has just returned to Earth_

                Van sat staring up at the night sky, focusing on the Mystic Moon. Merle crawled out and looked into his sad, distant face. 

"Van?" Merle tentatively tried to wake Van from his stupor. No such luck. She pushed him really hard and yelled. "Fanelia to Van!"

"What? What is it Merle?"

"Go to her Van."

"I wish I could. If it was that easy, I would…" Van was unable to continue. A familiar blue light surrounded Van and he felt himself being pulled up. When it was over, he found himself in a small white room with pictures on the wall. Directly in front of him was a mirror closet. Van saw a reflection of a familiar sandy haired girl sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Van rushed to Hitomi's side, careful not to wake her, and just stood staring at her face. Van sighed; this was the closest he had been to Hitomi since she left. Suddenly he felt a familiar tickling sensation on his nose and try, as he might, he failed and let out a small sneeze. Hitomi's eyes widened in fear of having someone in her room, but her expression softened when she recognized the raven-haired man before her.

"Van," Hitomi whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. How have you been. How's Merle, Allen…"

"They're all fine Hitomi." By now, Van had leaned very close to Hitomi to hear her since she had been whispering. He was intoxicated by her smell.

"You smell like a biducat."

"A what?"

"A type of fruit."

"Oh, that's my lotion, it's strawberry scented."

"What's a strawberry?"

"A type of fruit." Hitomi gave a shy smile, noticing how close Van had come to her face. She looked into his eyes and felt herself getting closer and closer to him. Their lips were about to meet.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!?! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

Hitomi cringed and muttered, "Stupid teenager coming home at the worst possible time with his stereo on high."

Van looked out the window in time to see a cart go by without an animal to pull it. It was colored red and had no cover. Van could see some young man in the cart, apparently directing it into the house next door.

Van smiled to himself, "Maybe next time Hitomi." Van leaned in and kissed Hitomi's forehead. 

Suddenly the sun blasted through the window reflecting off the mirror and Hitomi couldn't see Van from the light. She fumbled to get the shades down. When she did, she turned to find that Van wasn't there. She plopped her head down on the pillow

_"Was that a dream or an illusion?"_ Hitomi turned and stared where Van was and her eye caught something white on the floor. A single beautiful white feather. Hitomi picked up the feather and brushed it up against her face.

_"No, it was definitely real."_


	3. Across the Distance 2

Hitomi has just turned twenty-five and hasn't seen Van since that faithful night he visited her when she was still in high school. Well now, we'll just have to remedy that won't we?

Hitomi looked at the white picket fence house on the beach. _Perfect_ she thought, _a perfect house for a perfect life._ Hitomi sighed enviously at Yukari's home and life style. Amano opened the door for Hitomi and offered her a huge smile, which she returned the favor of. The living room was as she had remembered it last time, floral couch, light pink carpeting, baby toys strew across the blanket on the floor where Iori kept himself busy. 

"Obasan 'Omi!" Hitomi turned and saw Iori waving his chubby little hand at her in Yukari's arms. He struggled out of Yukari's grip and ran right to Hitomi giving her leg a big bear hug.

"So there's my favorite godson. Have you been a good little boy?"

"Hai! Hai!" 

"Well I have a surprise for you later on then." Iori's eyes lit up with joy as and didn't let go of Hitomi's leg even when she went to give Yukari a hug.

"How are you Yukari?"

"The same as always." Yukari leaned in closely to Hitomi and whispered. "It's you I'm worried about. Your eyes are still sad."

"I know," Hitomi whispered back. Hitomi reached into her bag and pulled out a small wrapped package. "Here Iori, the surprise I was talking about." Iori let out a squeal and grabbed the package, but not before Amano gave him a stern look.

"Arigatou Obasan 'Omi!!!" Iori ripped open the package and found a can full of gummy bears.

"You gave my child sugar…" Yukari said with disbelief.

"Hey, my poor godson must live on all this healthy junk you give him. He taste buds deserve a treat now and then." 

Hitomi enjoyed a nice home cooked meal made by Yukari. _Perfect_ thought Hitomi once again. Iori was fast asleep in his bed by the time the moon started to rise and the stars blinked into existence one by one. Hitomi sat on the couch with Yukari and Amano facing the fire. Yukari knew about Hitomi's one and only love. You can only keep a secret of that caliber for only so long before your best friends find out. 

"I want to see him, it's been 8 years since I saw him last."

"You can't leave us Hitomi," Yukari whispered. Amano placed an arm around his wife. 

"Hitomi must do what she needs to do in her life. Right now, she needs him and she always will need him." 

"Thank you Amano." Hitomi stood up and headed for the door.

"Hitomi, where are you going?" Yukari had worry written all over her.

"Out for a walk."

"Come back to us please."

"I'll come back, if not, then I'm in Gaea."

"Hitomi…" Yukari whispered her best friend's name. "I have to let you go don't I." Hitomi gave her friend a quick hug.

"I may return you know. I don't know how to get to Gaea."

"Follow your heart Hitomi," Amano said. He came over and put his arm around his wife so she'd let go of Hitomi.

"Thank you Amano." Hitomi turned and walked out the door. She didn't know for how long she walked but she must have turned around at some point in the walk because she found herself at Yukari's house. The lights were all out, so Hitomi decided to go sit down on the beach alone.

"Van," Van heard Merle's tentative voice call up to him. 

"Yes Merle?"

"It's not safe for you up there."

"I'm in the middle of my own castle on the roof, I'm safe up here. They aren't idiots, they won't attack me here. Go to sleep Merle, Natsuki will worry if he finds his wife not in bed with him and Kireko will be frightened if her mom isn't there."

"They're both fast asleep right now, they won't notice that I'm gone."

"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine, just thinking."

"About her."

"I haven't seen her for 8 cycles. I want to go back but I don't know how. Last time was some lucky fluke. I should have kissed her then. Merle, I'm gonna go walk to the lake so don't worry about me. They won't attack now, they're still far away."

"Van, no!"

"Please Merle." Merle stood aside and let Van jump down from the roof to the balcony. He walked into the dark hallway heading for the lake he played by as a child in the hopes of regaining some peace of mind.

Hitomi couldn't just sit anymore, yet she didn't want to go into the house and wake everyone with the creaking of the front door. She got up and waded into the water until she was waist deep. Hitomi fell back into the water and floated on top looking at the full moon above her. She felt herself sink down and as her head submerged into the water. Hitomi could still see the blue light from the moon through the water before she slipped into oblivion. 


	4. Across the Distance 3

Van walked quietly on the well trodden path to the lake. He could have sworn he saw a some blue glare from the Illusionary Moon on his way out. _Must be imagining the impossible again_ Van thought to himself. The lake was in plain site and Van noticed something wrong with it. There was a odd looking shaped log in the water. It was slim and had four branches. Van concentrated and realized it was a person in the water. He rushed over to pull them out of the water hoping that it wasn't too late. Van stopped right in the water, the person was faced up and Van could see that they were barely breathing. _It couldn't be_ Van thought. He neared the person and picked her up. She was as light as he remembered and with the same sandy blond hair, only longer. Van held on to Hitomi tightly as he went back to shore. Still not convinced that Hitomi was actually in his arms he decided that it was best that he get back to the castle and get Hitomi into some dry clothes.

Merle sat by her window patiently waiting for her best friend to come back. He was closing himself in more than ever now. Natsuki knew his wife wasn't in bed with him and looked to find her gazing out the window. Natsuki went to his wife and put his arms around her. Merle gasped, she saw Van coming back carrying someone in his arms. Both she and her husband rushed to the front castle gate to help.

"You just found her in the water?" Hitomi heard a familiar voice come through the walls. Slowly, Hitomi opened her eyes and looked. She saw a window filled with beautiful white stars. She blinked again and then noticed a section of Earth floating in the sky. Hitomi sat up quickly and felt a wave of dizziness hit her. She grabbed the sheets to steady herself. _This has got to be a dream. This has got to be a dream._ Hitomi froze, she saw a tail sticking out from behind a cushioned chair. _Might as well live a dream, even if for a bit._

"Merle, for a cat burglar, you're not being very sneaky. I can see your tail."

A young cat girl jumped and laughed really loudly. "I'm not mommy!!"She pounced onto Hitomi's lap and brushed the hair out of Hitomi's surprised eyes before leaping off the bed and running to the door and walking out.Hitomi heard muffled voices outside.

"Kireko! Did you wake Hitomi?I told you not to go in there."

"No no no!! Kireko no wake yellow hair girl she woke up and found Kireko!"

"Stop yelling Kireko.I'm going to have to…"

"It's alright Merle.I'll go in to see her.You take Kireko to bed now.Go with her Natsuki"

"Yes sir."

The door opened and Hitomi saw the silhouette of a slim man with a slight build.His sword could be seen.He closed the door and Hitomi's eyes adjusted to the darkness once again and saw familiar brown red eyes staring at her.

"Van" Hitomi barely whispered his name but as if on command he came to her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good" _This can't be real_ Hitomi thought.Van reached out and brushed Hitomi's hair out of her face.She grabbed his hand.

"Sorry Hitomi!I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's not that Van.You're real.This isn't a dream."Hitomi held tightly to Van's hand until he hugged her and she returned his embrace.Van pushed Hitomi backed a bit and brushed the hair out of her face again reveling in the feel of the soft strands.He leaned in to kiss her.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* 

The door opened quickly to reveal a guard.

"Master Van!They are approaching and have reached the border.You must come quickly and meet with the generals immediately."The soldier left right away, probably to go awaken some general.

"Who's coming Van?"

"Nothing.Don't worry.Just go to sleep.I'll see you in the morning."Van rushed out of the door and shut it leaving Hitomi in the dark with the moon casting a silver glow on all the furniture.


	5. Across the Distance 4

Hitomi stared at the white ceiling.She had been lying in bed for a long time hoping to clear her mind of the events from last night._Van's here; I'm here; this is real._Nope, that didn't help at all._This still feels too much like a dream._The gentle creak of the door drew Hitomi's attention to the handsome dark hard man that had entered her room tentatively.

"Are you alright Hitomi?You've been in bed all morning."

"I'm fine Van.Just letting things seep into my head and for reality to register."

"Would you like some food?I can have some sent up.If not, everyone is about to eat lunch."

"That sounds great Van, I'll be down in a minute."Merle happened to walk by at this moment (or at least that's what she intended for the others to think) and came into the room and pushed Van out.

"Let her dress Van.Now go downstairs immediately."Van smiled and turned to walk away.But not before glancing at the Hitomi once more.Merle got Hitomi dressed quickly into a nice light blue dress.

"Merle, do I have to wear a dress?"

"You never minded before.Besides, it's best to make a good impression on everyone the first day."

"You sure have grown more mature."

"Motherhood does that to you."Merle told Hitomi that she had married another cat man, Natsuki, who was the head of the castle security for Van.Her child, Kireko was about Iori's age and Hitomi found herself thinking of her godson, Yukari, and Amano, but those thoughts were interrupted by Merle leading Hitomi outside down the stairs, making a right, then left, following another hallway.

"Ugh, one more turn and I'll get lost Merle."

"Don't worry, you get used to it eventually."Hitomi entered a small room with several people sitting around a table with food that Hitomi didn't recognize.Merle directed her to a seat next to Van.Hitomi recognized Kireko from last night sitting next to her with the biggest grin.She assumed the cat man next to her was Natsuki.Hitomi saw some older faces, probably generals under Van's command. What surprised her most was that she saw Allen at the end of the table with a large roguish grin on his face looking at her.Van noticed this too.After lunch, Van took Hitomi for a walk around the grounds of the castle to get a moment alone with her.Hitomi had been mulling over what happened last night and wondered why Van left her so abruptly.

"Hitomi," Van broke the silence between them, "I have to confess, I came back after you had fallen asleep and just watched you sleep."

"No wonder I slept so well."Van grinned sheepishly."Van, what happened last night?You left so quickly."

"It's nothing you should worry about Hitomi."

"Stop being so secretive with me."

"It's better if you don't get involved.I can't stand it if anything happened to you."

"I've been through a war with you."

"And you'll go through another if you stay here."

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm here with you!I'll fight by your side if I have to.I'll pick up a sword; I'll do anything to protect you and what you love.Just don't push me away."Van sighed, there was no way for him to protect her this way was there now?

"Zaibach soldiers, seeking vengeance, have formed the Dragon Slayers once again.That's why it isn't safe for you to stay here.They blame you and me for Dr. Dornkirk's death, for the downfall of their country.Last night, they reached our borders and I had left to convene with the generals and plan out some defense plan.Asturia has agreed to help us but I fear their help will come too late.I'll have to activate Escaflowne again.I had hoped that I would never have to do that again."Van stood there quietly looking at Hitomi as he thought over everything.

She went up closer and held him tightly and whispered in his ear, "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Van gave a small chuckle as he tightened his hold on her.They stood there for several moments enjoying the embrace when suddenly they heard the crack of a twig and the rushing sound of wings as bird flew off, scared away from the couple's vicinity.

Vans pushed Hitomi aside, grab his ever-present sword at his hip and stood between Hitomi and the sound that broke the silence.

_Hey everyone, I want to take this moment to thank you for actually reading my silly little fic.And an extra THANKS! To those who reviewed my story.Once again, comments are always welcomed.I'm trying to get a chapter up a week.So bear with me and be patient.Thanks_

Avalon


	6. Across the Distance 5

            Van stood ready in front of Hitomi waiting for the attackers.  Reflexes ready; hand on hilt of sword; eyes opened wide to catch even the slightest movement from the bushes.  His ears perked, he heard soft footsteps coming closer.  Hitomi grabbed the back of his shirt in fear as she stare wide eye at the origination of the sound.  Whatever it was, it was coming closer.  Suddenly…

            Allen appeared from behind the bushes and the trees.

            "Hi guys!  What are you doing out here?  Um…Van, did you want to fight?" (Van – *sweat drop*, Hitomi – *sweat drop*)

Both Van and Hitomi let out an anime style sigh with the little white mushroom shape coming from their mouth. 

"No Allen, I thought an attacker was coming this way."  

"Anyways, I've received notice that Asturia's main forces will reach here in 5 days, but the Dragon Slayers will reach the castle in three days.  We need to call a council of war and start up Escaflowne again."  Allen glanced at Hitomi once again before he turned around and left the way he came.  

"Time to go back Van."

"Yeah."  Van put his arm around Hitomi as he led her back to the castle.

Hitomi sat pacing the ground in one of the large common rooms in the castle.  Merle sat nearby embroidering a very complicated picture of a dragon with a boy that had jet black hair riding on it's back with an impish grin.

"Hitomi, stop pacing or else you'll carve a groove in the floor."

"I can't help it, they've been in there all day, the sun's already setting.  I feel like I should be in there with them, trying to help where I can."

"Tell me Hitomi, are you good at tactical planning?  Let them do their job.  We'll help where we can."  Merle said calmly between stitches."

"You really have grown."

"Well, to confess there are times when I wish I could just get on all four and run through a field."

"When was the last time you did that?"

"Last week."

"…"

"There, I'm done.  Kireko!  I finished the embroidery!  Do you want to see Ojisan Van's present?"  Kireko came bounding into the room and settling into her mother's lap and stared at the dragon before her.

"Wow!"  Kireko carefully fingered the intricate scales of the dragon and the boy.

"I must say Merle, that's wonderful work.  You have learned patience."

Merle gave a small giggle.  "Like I said Hitomi, motherhood does that to one."

There was a small knock at the door and Natsuki entered the room.

"Otousan!!"  Kireko ran and jumped into her father's waiting arms.

"The meeting is done.  It's time for dinner.  Will you need any help Merle?"

"No dear, I'm fine."  Hitomi then noticed as Merle was getting up at the small bulge in her stomach.

"Merle, I don't mean to be blunt, but are you pregnant?"

Merle gave a radiant smile.  "Glad to see you finally noticed.  The baby isn't due for some time."

Dinner passed without incident though Hitomi did notice Allen looking at her a lot during the dinner.  Van noticed the same thing, but it didn't matter since he held Hitomi's hand for the majority of the dinner feeling secure knowing she was safe by his side.  After dinner, Van and Allen went outside on the wall.  They started dueling and talking to relieve some stress.

"Allen, do you still care about Hitomi?"

"I don't know Van, she just appeared again.  I haven't had a woman in my life for so long since Celena came back.  I've been busy helping her readjust back to her old life that I just forgot about women.  And now that she's married, I guess my eye just started wondering again."

"Oh."

"Hey Van, I'll tell you the secret to women."

"What is it?"  Van was eager to hear anything since he didn't have a father to go to to ask questions about the heart.

"Just smile and nod."

"WHAT?!"

"Just smile and nod.  Really, that's all you have to know when dealing with women."  Allen gave a big grin and lunged at Van.  Van almost didn't parry in time from shock.  Hitomi went to watch the men duel and noticed that Van's skill had greatly increased.  The fought for some time till Hitomi noticed that Van was fighting with a sharper edge than Allen when suddenly Van knocked the sword from Allen's hands and it fell near Hitomi's feet.

"You've improved Van.  Good match.  I think I'll go to sleep now.  Goodnight minna!"  Allen walked off leaving Van and Hitomi alone together.

"Van, you better go to sleep.  You have to wake up Escaflowne tomorrow and start the march to keep the fighting away from the towns."

"How did you know?"

"I heard the generals talking about the plan."

"Right, I should get to bed.  Come, I'll walk you to your room."

Hitomi woke up the next morning and went to see Escaflowne woken up and she saw the soldiers and Van leave in Escaflowne and Allen leave in the Crusade.  It would take a day for the soldiers to reach the Dragon Slayers.  Asturia's forces would meet up in half a day at the battleground.  Hitomi found the castle to be deadly quiet with so many people gone and she spent the day with Kireko and Merle trying to keep their minds from wandering to the upcoming battle.  Natsuki stayed behind to run defense for the castle is any Dragon Slayers decided to attack there.

Hitomi sat by her window, staring out at the Mystic Moon as she fell asleep.

Van was leading in Escaflowne, it was dark all around him as his thoughts wondered back to Hitomi.  _Is the castle safe from attack?  Is Hitomi safe?_  Van shook his head to concentrate at the task at hand.  It would do him no good if he went home dead.  Suddenly men around him screamed in excruciating pain and Van heard the familiar, terrible sound of metal being ripped apart.  Van turned around and saw his men lying in a pool of blood, then saw the glimmer if an invisible guymeleft. Suddenly Van saw the silver glint of a liquid metal sword coming to impale him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

:-) _Hi everyone.  Thought I'd leave another cliff hanger here for you guys.  Hope you like this chapter, I put it up sooner than I thought.  I'll start working on the next one tomorrow so expect it up soon too.  Or else you can e-mail me and yell at me for my slothfulness. _; )__


	7. Across the Distance 6

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Hitomi awoke with a jerk unsure of what she had just seen._Another vision?It couldn't be possible.I gave the pendent to Van._

Merle came running into the room with worry written all over her face.

"Hitomi what is it?"

"I don't know.A nightmare, perhaps a vision.Vivid, all too vivid. Must warn Van.Leaving now!"Hitomi attempted to get up at Merle held her back.

"Speak in complete sentences!"

"I just saw Van being ambushed by the Dragon Slayers.I don't know if it was a vision or not.It can't be…I don't have my pendant anymore.But I have to be sure.I have to go to Van right now."

Hitomi sprinted out of the room with Merle right behind her.Hitomi ran for the stables.Natsuki was there checking on the horses when he saw Hitomi run up to him.

"I need a horse right now!I have to go to Van and warn him."Before Natsuki even blinked Hitomi jumped onto a horse.

"Hitomi wait! You don't even know how to ride a horse!" yelled Merle catching up to the blond speed demon.

"I learn quickly Merle."

"Oh what the heck, I have nine lives.I'm going with you."

"No, you're pregnant!"

"She's right!"Natsuki finally came back to his senses in time to stop his wife from rushing off while in her "delicate condition."

Merle smacked her husband on the arm. "Stop thinking about my condition.It is not delicate."

"I don't care Merle, you can't come with me," Hitomi argued with her friend.

"I'll go with you then," interrupted Natsuki.He got on a horse himself.

"Bye Merle, I'll come back soon.You're in charge of the castle."Natsuki leaned down and gave Merle a kiss goodbye.

"Let's go," Natsuki headed for the gates and Hitomi followed.

It was a quiet journey but Hitomi kept pace with Natsuki all the way.

Van looked back at his army.They looked tired but determined.Twilight was upon them and still Van couldn't shake the unmistakable feeling that he was being watched…

_Dusk, will we reach him in time?_Hitomi squashed such thoughts out of her head._We will make it_.

Van was leading in Escaflowne, it was dark all around him as his thoughts wondered back to Hitomi._Is the castle safe from attack?Is Hitomi safe?_Van shook his head to concentrate at the task at hand.It would do him no good if he went home dead.Suddenly men around him screamed and Van turned to see what the commotion was.Two riders were heading straight for Van.The moon lit up the riders and they were identified as Natsuki and Hitomi.

"What are you doing here?Natsuki, I told you to watch over her!" yelled Van, angry at Hitomi coming with him.

"I am sir."

"I think I had a vision Van!You were ambushed. I had to warn you.It was too real to be just a…"

Hitomi never finished, she saw where Van was standing, where the army was, where the trees were and she knew.Suddenly Hitomi saw the shimmer that was all too familiar for her.

"Van behind you!"

Van swung his sword behind and hit solid air.

"What?" 

A familiar guymelef materialized, as did several others surrounding the whole army

"It's a trap!!!Stand and fight! Get into formation everyone!"As on cue, all the soldiers form a barrier around each new gumelef.

"Hitomi, get on my shoulder, you'll be safer there.Natsuki go join the left flank now!" Hitomi did as she was told and saw the battle ensue before her.The guymelef that Van was fighting disappeared again and Van concentrated on finding it.Hitomi did the same.She closed her eyes and concentrated as she had done a decade ago.The pendant flashed before her pointing to her right.

"Van right!"Van swung his sword on command and hit his target not a moment too late.The guymelef and fired off his liquid metal and Van managed to block the shot and cut the arm off the guymelef but that was the last thing saw as she fell from her place and hit the ground.

Checking the guymelef once more to see that it wasn't moving, Van got out of Escaflowne and ran to Hitomi.

"Hitomi! Answer me!"Van reached Hitomi's side and found her unconscious.

From behind him he heard a raspy voice, "All debts have been paid."

Van turned to see a Dragon Slayer getting ready to slice Van in half.

_ _

_Thanks for being so patient and waiting for this next chapter to be up.Circumstances and laziness got in the way.*Ducks the **look** from Lady Knight* Anyways, enjoy and as always, comments are very welcomed.Right P-Chan?_

_ _

Hi Minna!Sorry about the wait, but I have AP testing coming up and nothing new can be posted for at least the next three weeks.I'll do what I can to finish this fic.Don't worry, only two more chapters of this insane fic.Thanks to all my loyal readers and to the people who took the time to review this story.


	8. Across the Distance 7

Hi

Hi!!! I know I said I'd write more after my AP tests are over and right now APs are only half way through but I just couldn't study so I figured I'd put out the next chapter.Now for a little recap

*~*

"Hitomi! Answer me!"Van reached Hitomi's side and found her unconscious.

From behind him he heard a raspy voice, "All debts have been paid."

Van turned to see a Dragon Slayer getting ready to slice Van in half.

*~*

Now on with the story.Oh and I forgot to put these before I think but here it is…

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne nor its characters.Please don't sue, you can't get much for a magic pebble these days as you could way back when.

*~*

Van froze, his eyes caught in surprise as the Dragon Slayer had his sword raised above his head.It seemed to go in slow motion, the sword slowly coming down to hit Van.Without thinking, Van grabbed his sword and unsheathed it in time to block the blow.Van pushed upwards and knocked the attacker back.Still on his feet, the Dragon Slayer was obviously surprised that Van could react so fast.Before he knew it, Van was charging at him.Thrust! Parry! Block!Clearly the Slayer was skilled but Van seemed to have the upper hand…until he swung and found himself only hitting air.The Slayer had taken all his strength and jumped up above and over Van.His back now exposed, Van couldn't turn in time to stop the sword from hitting his back and severing him in half.

But Hitomi could.She had awoken in time to see Van fighting another man in completely black armor.She saw the assailant jump over Van.By that time Hitomi stood up and grabbed the nearest weapon she could find.Hitomi ran and hit the Slayer at the base of the neck with a very large stick that she found on the ground before he could kill Van.

Van turned in surprise to see Hitomi standing in the place of his attacker who was now on the ground out cold.

"Thanks!" was the only appreciative word that came to mind for Van.

Hitomi, surprised that she could even hit a guy hard enough to knock him out gathered her wits about her in time to feel herself get dizzy and faint, barely registering in her brain what her eyes could see.Van's worried expression as he grabbed her.

*~*

Thump, thump, thump.What is that? Thought Hitomi before she recognized that it was a heart beat.Her heart beat.She was in the water.A bright light filtered through her eyelids.Slowly, Hitomi opened her eyes to see the moon shining ever so lovely above her. 

"No!"Hitomi jerked her head up and saw that she was in the ocean still.Not far she could see Yukari's house with the white picket fence.

"It couldn't have been a dream…" sobbed Hitomi as she swam towards the shore. 

"I held him in my arms, it was real.IT WAS REAL!"Hitomi registered that she was in denial and that now she was in the real world once again.She shut her eyes from the harsh reality before her and heard her name being called.Slowly the dark world dissolved as she opened her eyes and saw Van's lovely face above her.Hitomi sat up and felt a wave of dizziness hit her. 

"Easy there Hitomi," Van grabbed her shoulders to steady her.Hitomi's breath was shallow and Van was worried about her.

"It was a dream, I didn't return to the Mystic Moon."Hitomi let a long sigh out and leaned into Van's shoulder.

A blush crept up Van's face as he noticed how Hitomi was leaning so close to him and that he was surrounded by most his army in the medical tent.

"Hitomi, are you feeling better?"

"Hmm? Yeah I am.What happened?"

"You fainted after clubbing that guy.By that time Asturia's forces caught up to us.Victory was assured after that.Most of the Dragon Slayers were not seasoned fighters."

"Van?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired.Take me home please."

"As you wish."Hitomi drifted back to sleep and didn't hear Van whisper, "my love."

*~*

Van took Hitomi back to the forest where he set Escaflowne to rest once again, in the same exact clearing where they said their goodbyes last time.Van took out the energist as he did last time.De ja vu Van thought.Hitomi was thinking the same thing.Van came to Hitomi and hesitantly looked into her eyes.

"Do you want to stay this time?"Van held his breathe waiting for Hitomi's reply.She didn't, she started towards him but a blue light appeared in the sky and descended.Hitomi stepped back in time to avoid being hit by it.The light, bright blue, separated the two and Hitomi saw Van filtered through the blue light.His shirt now purple, his eyes almost purple as well.The light, it's back, do I follow it and leave?

*~*

Merle was laying with Kireko waiting for her to fall asleep and take her nap when she looked out the window.

"No!" She ran to the balcony to see the tower of blue light emanating from the woods where she saw it 8 cycles ago headed straight for the Mystic Moon.She held her breath thinking Hitomi can't leave us again.Can't leave him again!

*~*

Allen was preparing Asturia's forces for departure.He turned and saw the column of blue light once again.

"No," he whispered, "no, how can it be back?"

Hitomi still stare at Van through the blue light.Her eyes wide open, almost as large as the gap the light had made between the two.

*~*

BWUHAHAHAHA I think I'll be evil and leave you all hanging.Honest, the next chapter will be the last, the epilogue.Anyways R/R is greatly appreciated; I need all the comments I can get so I know how to improve upon my writing.Thanks for reading this and listening to this insane author.

Can anyone help me here?I'm have italics in my story but when I upload it to ff.net the italics and colors don't show up.It worked in the past with my other chapters but not this one or the one before it.Can anyone explain that to me please?I'd really appreciate that.


	9. Across the Distance: Epilogue

Hi everyone! Ok…  now for the last chapter.  Thanks for all my loyal readers.  Thanks G! for always reviewing.  Thanks Obi Hoang Kinobe for actually reading this, considering you've never seen the series. Anyways, on with the fic.

Just a few reminders   
 '---' means thoughts (since ff.net won't grant me my italics, this will have to do)  
*~* means breaks

            Hitomi stared at the distance the light had created between.  'Not again' she thought.  The light distorted how she saw her Van.  He was blue, different; he looked older than he should have been; than she remembered. 

            Van was staring wide eye at the distance the light created between them.  He couldn't get his brain to work, to get it to register to say something or stop Hitomi from going into the light as she did last time.  To his horror she step towards the light as he had seen in so many nightmares of Hitomi leaving him forever.

            "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Hitomi screamed as she ran across the blue light and into Van's arms holding him tight as if her life depended on it. Van brain finally registered that he had a pretty blonde girl in his arms.  He put his arms about her and stroked her hair trying to soothe a crying Hitomi.

            Not use to emotional outburst, Hitomi couldn't help herself this time.

            "I can't stand it if I left you again.  I can't stand it if I knew I never would see you again.  I need you, to hold you, to love you.  I can't stand it if we separated again.  That fate would be too cruel.  I've already been down that road, I don't need to go back."

            "Hitomi…" whispered Van as he lifted up Hitomi's chin with his finger and bent his head down.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Don't do it Hitomi!!" came two screaming voices breaking the couple from their near kiss.  Hitomi and Van turned to see Merle and Allen crashing through the woods. 

            "Stay with us!" they yelled in unison.  As they came to the clearing they saw that Hitomi was safely in Van's arms.

            "Um…." Merle was the first to speak, " we would have said those things if you really were going to leave. Yes.. eh… hehehe…. I think I'll head back now.  Good bye you two!"  With that, Merle ran back to the castle leaving Allen behind quite looking out of place.  

"Uh…. I'm just going to get back to the Crusade now.  See you later you two."  Allen turned to go and turned slightly at the last moment.  "Glad you're staying with us Hitomi."  With that he disappeared into the shadows of the woods.  

Hitomi turned back to Van and rested her head against his shoulders.  "I guess it's time we started heading back."

"Yeah.  You know, " Van had a mischievous grin on his face, "I've never kissed you before."

"That's right, you never did," with that, Hitomi turned and walked away and called over her shoulder.  "The right moment just never happened did it now."

"Now wait a sec!" called Van as he was catching up with Hitomi and held her hand as they walked through the woods.  "We've had our moments… just those moment have been interrupted."

"Then those aren't really moments are they," Hitomi said with a smile.

"Should I list them?  Well there was that time I visited you and then this weird noise, something about dogs, interrupted it."

"Ok! That was a moment, but those moments have passed.  What about now?"

"Exactly, what about now?"  Van pulled Hitomi into him; held her and stared into her eyes.  "This is the lake where I found you."  Van leaned in real close to Hitomi and whispered in her ear, "Can I keep you?"

"Forever."

Van leaned down and gently kissed Hitomi for the first time.

*~*

5 CYCLES LATER

*~*

"Amano, can you please hand me that drink?"

"Sure Yukari," Amano grabbed a bottle and handed it to his wife but not without stealing a kiss from her.  The beach was so beautiful that day as Yukari watched her son and daughter play in the sand. 

"Hitomi! Don't go out so far in the water."

"Hai mama!"

"Iori! Watch your sister more carefully please," came Amano's deep voice.

"Hai!!! Now Hitomi, stay by my side."

"Hai onisama!" came her happy reply.

Yukari watched her children and found herself lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts love."

"I was just wondering something."

"About what?"

"If Hitomi is happy or not."

"I'm sure if she wasn't, she'd be here with us right now."  Amano placed a comforting arm around his wife and she learned her head into his shoulders.

Hitomi awoke from her dream.  She had fallen asleep by the window waiting to see Van come back from his trade negotiations with Zaibach.  Against her request, he wouldn't let her go so here she was.  Sitting by the window impatiently.  However, she smiled as she remembered her dream. 'They are doing great.  I'm glad."

"Momma?"

"Yes"

"Is papa home?"

"I don't think he's home yet Sakura.  Just be a bit more patient."  Suddenly Van burst through the doors surprising his wife and child.  Sakura ran into his arms and embraced him in a very large bear hug.

"I missed you papa!"

"I missed you too Sakura."  Van put his daughter down and went into his wife's waiting arms. 

"How did it go Van?"

"Well enough, we are on good terms at least."

"I wish you let me come with you."

"Not in your 'condition.'"

"Moi! I'm just pregnant."

"Just?!?!?! You're so close already.  I didn't want our baby being a Zaibach citizen."

"Oh fine!"  Van kissed his wife and turned back to Sakura.  At that moment, two cat children burst into the room giggling, which then caused Sakura to go join them.

Merle poked her head in and yelled, "Kireko! Koneko! No! How many times did I tell you not to barge into other people's rooms."

"It's ok Merle, really it's ok," Hitomi said in the hopes of sparing the cat children from a time out.  Both the cat children ran out of the room to escape their mother who was now close on their tails.  Sakura ran out too not wanting to miss out on the fun.

Van turned to his wife and smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach just in time to feel the baby kick.

Ok…that's the end of this fic for me.  I'm going to start a new one on an AU Card Captors fic.  I'll probably call it Duty Dignity Honor Love.  Yeah I know that title sucks but I'm not very imaginative with titles.  Someone tell me a good title then. The story focuses on those four concepts in that order or importance.  Duty being first, then Love.  Don't worry, I won't marry Li off to Meiling if that's what you are thinking about that Duty part, but it's not a happy ending story.  But I think it's a powerful story still.  Much better story line than this story in my opinion.  I'll get started on that after a small break.  This fic took longer than expected to finish.  So sorry to make you guys wait so.  Anyways… please r/r, it is my last chapter.


End file.
